Mamori
by FiyuiChan
Summary: Mamori adalah cintanya, hidupnya, dunianya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menjalani sisa hidupnya jika tidak ada Mamori yang menemani./Complete.


Disclaimer : Riichirou Inagaki-senseeeii

Pair : HiruMamo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt.

A/N : yang diitalic itu flasback ya

.

Mamori

.

Langit gelap dengan awan yang berarak menyatu dengan yang lain, menimbulkan gesekan yang menjadi kilat. Angina berhembus melepaskan daun kering dari dahannya, membuatnya terbang mengikuti arah angina berhembus. Beberapa pejalan kaki melangkah lebih lebar guna menghindari tubuhnya dari setiap tetes air yang mulai mengguyur kota. Beberapa pedagang menutupi barang dagangannya dengan terpal anti air, menghitaukan tubuh mereka yang terkena air hujan.

Seorang laki-laki duduk dengan tenang dalam sebuah rumah makan dengan sebuah laptop dipangkuannya. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah mengetikkan setiap kuruf dan merangkainya menjadi kata-kata yang berujung menjadi sebuh kalimat. Iris hijaunya menatap tanpa berkedip layar laptop yang menampilkan hasil ketikkan yang jarang sekali menemukan kesalahan, seolah benda persegi panjang tersebut mengerti keinginan pemiliknya yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan.

Ia mengenakan kaus hitam yang sedikit basah pada bagian pundaknya, di salah satu telinganya terdapat tindik yang mempertegas garis rahangnya. Rambutnya bewarna pirang model jabrik, dengan sorot mata emerald tajam. Bibirnya tipis, beberapa kali menggelembungkan permen karet rasa mint yang ia makan.

Seorang pramusaji wanita menatap kearahnya, rona merah muda tipis terlihat pada kedua belah pipinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa laki-laki ini memiliki rupa yang tampan, sangat malah. Hanya saja sifatnya sangat tidak bersahabat pada siapapun yang bertemu dengannya, tidak ada terkecuali.

Seorang wanita dengan surai coklat sepundak tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya. Kepalanya sedikit basah terkena cipratan air hujan. Sepatu sendal yang ia pergunakan sudah basah sepenuhnya karena melewati genangan air. Hiruma menatapnya, lalu kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada layar laptop yang masih menyala.

"Kau seperti anak kucing dari comberan." Ucap Hiruma menyeringaikan bibirnya.

Mamori mendelik mendengar perkataan Hiruma, lalu mengabaikan ucapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa nampan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas bertujuan untuk memanggil.

"Aku pesan sus kariya coklat, red velved, steak, pudding strawberry, dan coklat hangat." Ucapnya pada pelayan tersebut.

"Makanmu seperti kuli." Hiruma mencela.

Mamori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lelas dengan cibiran yang kerapkali diberikan Hiruma untuknya. Hampir setiap ia bertatap muka dengan manusia pirang itu, cacian meluncur dengan mulus seolah sudah satu paket dengan keberadaan laki-laki tersebut. "Nah jadi… mengapa pada minggu tenang ini kau mengutusku datang kesini tuan Hiruma? Ingin mentraktirku makan?" tanyanya seraya sedikit menawar dibagian akhir.

Hiruma berdecih, lalu menyodorkan laptop kebanggaannya pada Mamori. "Cari kelemahan dari pertandingan ini." Ucap Hiruma dengan mata yang menatap hujan deras dari luar jendela. Emeraldnya menatap kepulan asap yang dikeluarkan dari kopi hitam panas dihadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhku datang hanya untuk itu?" sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas pada kening Mamori. Ia tidak habis piki dengan jalan pikiran kapten tim yang menempati posisi Quarter Back pada amefudo Saikyoudai University. "Kau bisa mengirim ini semua ke emailku."

Mamori menatap Hiruma tajam. Rasa kesal karena minggu tenangnya terusik membuat moodnya terasa jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Padahal sehari sebelum hari ini, ia sudah minta izin pada Hiruma unuk menikmati minggu bebas di rumah. Rasanya tidak adil mengingat anggota tim yang lain juga berlibur, mengapa hari ini ia harus keluar rumah.

Moncong Revolver terarak tepat di depan keningnya. Beberapa pengunjung memekik dan menjauh dari Hiruma. Mamori menatap tajam Hiruma, malas mendengar keributan disekitarnya yang dihasilkan oleh manusia dihadapannnya. "Kau bisa tidak melihat jika kukirim via email." Lanjurnya kembali memasukan sebuah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Alasan." Gumam Mamoro menanggapi. Seumur dia menjabat sebagai manager dalam tim amefudo, ia tidak pernah tidak melihat email yang dikirim Hiruma untuknya. Bagaimana bisa lupa, setiap sepuluh detik sekali ia selalu menelpon ponselnya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Belikan aku permen karet." Hiruma menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

"Hujan-hujan seperti ini kau menuruhku membeli permen karet?" ucapnya meninggikan suaranya.

Hiruma menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat membersihkan Revolver hitam miliknya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Mamori sangat kesal dibuatnya, lagi-lagi ia diperlakukan seperti upik abu oleh Hiruma. Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu meraih uang dihadapannya dengan kasar, "Kau harus membayar seluruh makanku."

"Hm,"

"Aku anggap itu iya." Lalu keluar meninggalkan Hiruma dengan wajah puas.

Mamori membuka pintu kaca lalu menuju tempat payung dimana ia menyimpan payung miliknya. Ketika ia akan menarik payung tersebut, ia melihat sebuah truk pengangkut barang berukuran sedang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, melaju kearah ibu-ibu yang mengambil sandal anaknya yang terjatuh di tengah penyebrangan.

Mamori dengan cepat melihat rambu lampu yang memperlihatkan bahwa ini adalah waktu untuk pejalan kaki. Entah karena rem truk itu blong atau bgaimana, truk itu masih melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Suara teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya memekakkan telinga. Anak kecil yang berdiri di sebrang jalan, menatap ibunya seraya menangis, sedangkan wanita itu berdiri terpaku melihat truk melaju. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mamori segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan payung yang tergeletak belum sempat ia buka.

Dengan sekuat tenanga, ia mendorong wanita itu hingga ke sisi jalan. Sebagai gantinya, posisi wanita itu berganti menjadi dirinya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas paksa ke aspal jalan. Suara bising orang-orang yang meneriakinya semakin mebuatnya pusing. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia melihat seseorang dengan kaus hitam berlari kearahnya, lalu kesadaran menghilang membawanya pada kegelapan tak berujung.

.

Hiruma menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak terdapat ekspresi apa-apa diwajahnya, namun jika kau menyelami emerald itu lebih dalam, maka kau akan mendapatkan kesedihan disana.

" _Hiruma-kun!"_

 _Hiruma menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang gadis yang sudah ia kenal. Dibelakang teman-teman satu timnya, ia dan Mamori sudah resmi menjaidi sepasang kekasih sejak ia pertama kali menjabat sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Beberapa hali setelah pertandingan terakhir masa SMA nya, ia mengklaim bahwa Mamori adalah miliknya._

 _Mamori mendekatkan dirinya menuju kasur yang diatasnya terdapat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya masih bergemul di bawah selimut tebal. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka selimut pagian atas tenpat kepala Hiruma bersembunyi. Jangan tanyakan darimana Mamori dapat masuk, Hiruma memberika kuci cadangannya sehingga memudahkan Mamori masuk ke dalam apartemennya._

 _Hiruma mebuka matanya, dilihatnya wajah cantik Mamori yang tersenyum menyambut paginya. Ia menarik tangan Mamori hingga terjatuh menimpanya. Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan posisi Mamori sehingga berada di bawahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Mamori, lalu menghirupnya dalam-dalam aroma vanilla lembut yang sangat ia suka._

 _Hiruma memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tangan Mamori pada kepalanya. Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin segera menihaki gadis ini hingga menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya._

" _Bangun, katanya kita akan belanja perlengkapan anak-anak." Ucap Mamori sedikit menjambak rambut Hiruma pelan._

 _Hiruma melenguh, lalu menggigit pelan leher Mamori sebelum ia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan seringai dibibirnya._

" _Hentai!"_

Hiruma memejamkan matanya, menikmati sedikit aroma gadisnya yang masih tertinggal pada setiap sudut apartemenya

 _Hiruma menatap mata Mamori yang menatap matanya dalam. Sungguh, Hiruma telah jatuh ke dalam mata sebiru laut milik Mamori. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Mamori yang sedikit terbuka, masih terengah setelah ciuman yang ia berikan. Ia kecup lembut bibir yang sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya, lalu mendorong Mamori hingga terlentang di atas kasur kamarnya._

 _Hiruma memposisikan dirinya diatas Mamori, mennahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Mamori di bawahnya. Mamori mengalungkan tangannya mengelilingi leher Hiruma, menariknya lebih dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan._

 _Bibirnya menuju telingan Mamori, menggigit ujungnya dengan gigi runcignya. Mamori mendesah pelan, membuat Hiruma semakin hanyut dan masuk ke dalam jurang emosi. "Hiruma-kun, aku akan sangat senang jika kita melakukannya setelah menikah." Ucap Mamori ketika Hiruma merasakan tangan Hiruma di atas dadanya._

 _Mendengarnya, Hiruma menyingkirkan tangannya dan berpindah mengelilingi pinggang Mamori, memeluknya erat, sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar menindih tubuh Mamori. Menggeram rendah diatas dada Mamori, menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu._

 _Mamori mengelus surai pirang itu pelan, "Terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku. Aku semakin mencintaimu"_

Hiruma duduk bersandar pada kursi yang berada di danau belakang universitas. Biasanya Mamori mengajaknya makan siang disini berdua jika tidak ada kegiatan klub, membawakannya bekal yang disusun menjadi lapagan amefudo beserta bolanya. Biasanya Mamori akan metapnya dengan mata buru lautnya yang meneduhkan. Biasanya Mamori akan menceramahinya jika ia membuat sesuatu kesalahan. Tapi itu biasanya, tidak untuk sekarang.

 _Mamori mengecup pipinya sekilas dengan rona merah menjalari wajah cantiknya. Hiruma menolehkan kepalanya pada Mamori, sedangkan yang ditatap membuang pandanganya ke depan, melihat danau._

" _Keh, ternyata kau agresif juga." Ucapnya menggoda._

" _Mou… jangan menggodaku!" Mamori menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya malu sekali ketika seseorang yang ia cintai mengatakannya agresif._

 _Horuma hanya terkekeh, lalu menurunkan telapak tangan Mamori dari wajahnya dan meletakkannya ke belakang. Dengan pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mampu menawan bibir merah muda Mamori yang lembut._

 _Ciuman pertama mereka._

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hiruma hanya memandang dalam diam seorang yang berbaring dengan alat-alat peunjang kehidupan yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Sudah satu minggu tubuh malaikatnya tidak bergerak, membawa sebagian kekuatannya diam bersamanya. Sudah satu minggu setiap malam Hiruma menunggu dengan sabar, berharap agar gadinya membuka mata dan memeluknya seperti biasa saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Untuk kali ini, Hiruma menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Berdoa kepada tuhan yang tak berwujud untuk mengembalikan belahan jiwanya.

" _Kau jangan sering-sering minum kopi Hiruma-kun, terlebih pagi hari." Mamori berdiri dihadapan Hiruma seraya berkacak pinggang._

" _Hm," Hiruma hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu meraih kopi kedua yang ia buat sendiri, seolah menentang apa yang dikatakan Mamori._

 _Mamori menghela napas lelah. Berkali-kali ia menasihati Hiruma namun hanya dianggap angin lalu. Ia duduk di samping Hiruma, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Hiruma yang tidak memegang kopi. "Jangan banyak minum kopi, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucapnya seraya memeluk pinggang Hiruma._

 _Hiruma menyeringai, mengerti jika Mamori mencoba mempengaruhinya. "Aku tidak akan sakit."_

" _Ck,"_

" _Aku tidak akan berhenti minum kopi,"_

" _Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit._

" _Apa kau mau aku suruh kau berhenti menjadi monster sus kariya?"_

" _Aku bukan moster dan jangan samakan sus kariya dengan kopi!" serunya._

 _Hiruma terkekeh lalu menawan bibir Mamori yang mengerucur lucu. "Mungkin setelah menikah aku bisa mengurangi jumlah kopi yang aku minum, dan digantikan dengan dirimu." Ucap Hiruma._

 _Mamori mencubit pinggang Hiruma main-main dengan wajah yang merona, "Mou, hentai!"_

 _._

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

Tiga puluh hari delapan jam tiga puluh menit dua detik.

Hari-harinya tanpa Mamori memang membuatnya kosong, membuatnya tidak hidup. Selama itulah Hiruma selalu mengunjungi Mamori yang masih berbaring, dengan suara mesin detak jantung yang menandakan bahwa tubuh yang semakin mengurus itu masih memiliki kehidupan.

Hiruma melangkahkan kaki lebarnya menuju ruang ICU tempat Mamori tidur, dengan seikat bunga lili putih kesukaan Mamori. Kemarin malam, Hiruma memang tidak datang mengunjungi Mamori karena menggantikan tugas manager yang disandang Mamori mencari kelemahan dari tim lawan. Menyusun strategi sendiri tanpa seorangpun menemani. Irisnya mengernyit kala menatap ruangan yang tadinya terdapat Mamori, kini tidak ada seorangpun.

Ditolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling, mencri seorang petugas rumah sakit guna menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Pasien ruang ICU 4 sudah dipindahkan."

Hiruma mencelos. Jiwanya seolah tertarik dan masuk lagi secara paksa ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dipindahkan? Kemana?

Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dengan tergesa, ia bertanya kepada bagian resepsionis tepat di depan pintu masuk. "Dimana pasien kamar ICU 4?" tanya menatap tajam resepsionis tersebut.

"Pa-sien Ka-kamar ICU 4 sudah kelur dari ru-mah sakit. Se-jak pukul lima belas lima belas." Jawabnya seorang resepsionis takut-takut.

Udara malam pukul Sembilan malam di musim dingin membuat kulit putihnya memucat. Bibirnya sedikit membiru dengan napas memburu mencari oksigen yang semakin menipis. Beberapa kendaraan terlihat masih ramai, bergerah perlahan agar tidak terhelincir dijalan aspal yang licin. Beberapa orang memilih untuk masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji untuk mengisi perut dan menghindari badai salju yang semakin menumpuk di luar.

Hrruma berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya yang kian melemah, tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang kuan memburu, tak peduli dengn licinnya jalan yang busa saja membuatnya tergelincir. Ia terus berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang saat ini berada tepat dihadapannya. Rumah milik keluarga Anezaki.

Rumah tingkat dua yang biasanya selalu diterangi cahaya lampu ketika malam hari, kini mati sepenuhnya. Gelap, hitam, seolah berduka. Digenggamnya pagar besi yang membatasi rumah tersebut dengan jalan, lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia perlu kembali ke dalam apartemen, menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai melalangbuana.

Semoga apa yang ia pikirka tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Hiruma membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu. Tubuhnya yang mendingin membuat setiap sendi-sendinya terasa ngilu ketika digerakkan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Emeraldnya terkejut kala didapatinya seorang yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap detikknya.

"Hiruma-kun? Astaga… kau darimana saja saat badai seperti ini?"

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

"Gantilah pakaianmu, aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat.

Suara itu.

Senyuman itu.

Nada khawatir itu.

Semua adalah miliknya, Manori.

Saat Mamori melewatinya, ia segera mencengkram lengan Mamori dan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam tengkuk leher Mamori, mencari kehangatan daru tubuh Mamori.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Mamori tersenyum, membalas pelukan Hiruma. Hatinya tidak salah memilih laki-laki ini sebagai pemilik hatinya.

"Aku janji."

.

END

.

Kangen Hiruma Mamori Euy wkwkwk…

Sign,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
